Agorwch eich meddwl
by Elfprinzess
Summary: An attack on the Kingdom leads to secrets being spilled. Will he be able to trust Merlin again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Merlin fanfic, so be kind please **

**All mistakes are my own and I apologise for that.**

**I don't own Merlin. If I did, Morgana wouldn't be evil. **

**This story isn't really set in any particular moment, but does contain spoilers for all of season one, and at the moment the first episode of season 2, 'The Curse of Cornelius Sigan'. This story is AU, and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review afterwards as well, criticism is welcome but please don't be rude about it.**

**Summary: An attack on the Kingdom leads to secrets being spilled. How will Arthur react to Merlin's biggest secret of all time?**

**Chapter 1**

"Merlin!" a young impatient Prince barked out for his manservant, but he received no response. The Prince sighed and pushed his blonde hair out of his vibrant blue eyes. "Stupid boy is never here on time." Arthur grumbled. The Prince then quickly dressed himself, and left his quarters to find his manservant to yell at him for being late.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Arthur was knocking on Gaius' door and then entering, not waiting for a response. "Hello Gaius, where is the lazy bugger than?" Arthur demanded, looking around the room, expecting Merlin to jump out of the shadows.<p>

"He's not here sire," the gentle old man informed the young Prince. "I found his bed empty and assumed he was with you."

"If I find out you're covering for him!" Arthur threatened before sighing and proclaiming, "Fine, he'll turn up eventually, but when he does, send him to me immediately."

"Of course sire." Gaius said, bowing his head slightly.

Arthur turned to leave but the door was pushed open and Merlin slipped in, shutting the door behind him. Merlin glanced at Arthur and immediately jerked his head down. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost." Merlin mumbled.

His hair wasn't quite long enough to hide his face, which allowed both Gaius and Arthur to see the blood all over his face. "Merlin, what happened to you?" Arthur ordered, gripping the boy's shoulder and guiding him to a chair, where Gaius started to wash away some of the blood.

"Nothing, I fell over in the forest." Merlin stubbornly gritted out, obviously lying.

"Yeah, and the forest floor just so happened to leave bruises the shape of fingers on your neck." Arthur said, pulling the servant's scarf away to reveal angry, purple bruises, the perfect impression of someone's hands. "Someone has attacked you and tried to kill you. Tell me who and I will have them imprisoned."

"There was no-one." Merlin said, yanking his scarf back off Arthur. He didn't put it back on though, as Gaius started to rub in a smooth, green ointment onto the bruises. "I fell."

Arthur sighed and looked the boy over. Along with the bruised neck, he had a split lip, a black eye and his nose had been bleeding. It didn't look broken, just swollen. "Yeah, the floor did this to you." Arthur muttered. "Anyone who attacks _my_ servants is therefore attacking me and justice must be brought down on them." Arthur told the servant.

"They were a bunch of drunks. I'm fine. No lasting damage." Merlin insisted.

"Why did they attack you? Did they want you to spy? Spill some secrets? Did you say something? Were you just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Arthur demanded, but Merlin shook his head to every suggestion Arthur made. "Merlin, as you Lord and Prince, I order you to tell me what these drunks wanted."

Merlin muttered a non-coherent answer, his ears turning red.

"Merlin, I may be skilled but I cannot hear you unless you actually make sounds with your mouth." Arthur commented dryly.

"They wanted me to keep them company." Merlin said louder, his cheeks turning red as well.

"Why didn't you just go with them then slip away? It would've saved you a beating that they shouldn't have given you." Arthur berated, clearly misunderstanding Merlin.

Merlin shook his head, his face now completely red with embarrassment. "Not that type of company." Merlin sighed then said extremely quickly, "thywanemetapeasurhem."

Arthur's face darkened and he leant in close to Merlin, "Listen to me Merlin. If you do not hurry up and tell me what they stupid gits wanted, I am going to get extremely angry."

"They wanted me to pleasure them." Merlin spoke through gritted teeth, before hanging his head in embarrassment.

Arthur's anger drained from his face, leaving embarrassment behind. "Oh." He visually collected himself and kept going, "Well, you can have today off, tomorrow you'll have to describe these drunks to the guards and they will go and arrest them. They cannot get away with attacking the servant of the Prince."

"Thanks sire." Merlin said, as Gaius handed him a sleeping draught to take. Merlin downed it in one gulp, and his eyes fluttered shut. Arthur helped Gaius to put the boy in his bed then left, pissed off at the sight of the ugly purple marks on Merlin's normal pristine skin.

* * *

><p>An hour before lunch, warning bells chimed causing Merlin to jerk awake, before taking a moment to groan, then he lay back down, wishing he was still sleeping.<p>

Gaius came in moments later, and urged Merlin to get up, "A sorcerer was caught leaving the castle, Arthur and his knights are gathering to take chase."

"Thanks Gaius." Merlin said, getting up and pulling on a clean top and jacket, and then his boots. He slipped his scarf on and then headed for the door.

"Merlin!" Gaius called out, stopping the boy before he left. Gaius approached him and adjusted his scarf, covering the bruises on his neck. "Be careful out there."

"Of course Gaius, when am I not?" Merlin grinned before sprinting of to Arthur's rooms.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Merlin knocked once on the ebony doors then entered to Arthur slipping his chain mail on over his head.<p>

"The point of knocking is to wait for an answer." Arthur grumbled, not knowing who it was as the chain mail caught on his shirt, covering his head.

"You know if I was an assassin, I could easily kill you." Merlin commented, moving forward to help Arthur get dressed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arthur demanded, finally getting his clothes on properly.

"Dressing you, and then coming out with you." Merlin told the Prince.

Arthur looked Merlin over, his pants were spotted with blood, his eyes was nearly swollen shut, his nose black and blue and painful looking, his lip split open, and the bruises around his neck were most likely just as sore looking. "You're going to help me?"

"Face it Arthur. Whether I actually help, or I'm just a good luck charm, you need me out there to protect you." Merlin told the Prince, raising the eyebrow over his good eye up.

Arthur didn't say anything, just stood in silence as Merlin slipped his clothes on flawlessly. As Merlin moved to get Arthur's sword, Arthur gripped his arm and spoke in a low tone that gave away none of the Prince's feelings, "I won't think badly of you if you wish to stay in the castle."

"I know Arthur. I want to come, if only to trip and make a fool of myself, entertaining you." Merlin shrugged and grinned.

**Please Read and Review. TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Hours later and Merlin was sprinting after Arthur through the forest who was following the sorcerer. The other knights either laid unconscious or dead back at where the sorcerer had ambushed the tracking party.<p>

The sorcerer and Arthur soon disappeared from Merlin's sight as he involuntarily slowed down. Merlin was able to follow the trail through the forest that the Sorcerer's desperate sprint and then Arthur's bulky armour carved out. Moments later Merlin burst through a cluster of trees into a clearing where the sorcerer was holding Arthur captive by a spell. Arthur's sword was tucked into the sorcerer's belt. Merlin stumbled but froze as the sorcerer captured him too in his spell. The man breathed a spell, "_**Eu rhwymo â chadwyni**_" and fine gold chains wrapped around the pair, and the freezing spell disappeared. The duo was left bound and kneeling on the forest floor in front of the sorcerer.

"The Prince and his servant," the sorcerer smirked, "this is what is sent after me. I would be insulted, but I don't really care."

"Let us go, or you will regret it." Arthur ordered.

The sorcerer burst into laughter and took a few moments to recover, "I'll regret it? I think, _sire_, that you will regret coming after me without any protection against my magic." The sorcerer smirked.

"My father will hunt you down until you die in flames for using magic! Especially if you kill us." Arthur threatened, but his voice had weakened as he knew it was going to be hard to get out of this mess.

The sorcerer just smirked then lifted his hand and yelled, "_**Tân Bêl**_". A fireball appeared and the sorcerer threw the ball at the trees behind the bound duo. The sorcerer then grinned and shouted, "_**Cymerwch fi gwynt, i ddiogelwch**_"

The sorcerer disappeared with a gust of wind. The fire spread behind Merlin and Arthur. Neither could get to their feet to get away due to the chains wrapped around their ankles, knees and thighs. The flames flickered and danced from tree to tree while sparks fell down to light the grass with dangerous flames.

Merlin glanced at the flames and at Arthur who was struggling and failing to get up and didn't stop to think, "_**Ein hamddiffyn rhag niwed ond cadwch yr awyr**_" Merlin yelled, and threw himself over Arthur as his magic surrounded them in a bubble and protected them as the flames licked and leaped around the barrier. Merlin felt the flames licking the bubble as if they were licking his body and screamed with pain. As his body screamed for relief from the pain, his magic reached for a solution. Moments later, the sky grew dark as storm clouds gathered and they released their water at once. The bucketing rain soon soothed the fire and quenched them. The last ember died and the rain stopped, the clouds disappearing. Merlin let go of his control over his magic, the bubble melting back into him. Merlin rolled off of Arthur and curled up in a ball, feeling like there were blisters all over his body from the flames, his throat was raw from screaming. Merlin managed to croak out, "_**Rhad ac am ddim i ni**_" and the chains around the two boys disappeared.

"Merlin, what happened?" Arthur asked, once the Prince had recovered from the near death experience.

Merlin sat up and opened his mouth to explain, but a violent coughing fit burst from his throat, making his whole body rack with shudders as he nearly coughed up his lung. Arthur handed him his water bladder and Merlin gulped it down, tears running down his eyes from the pain of his throat.

"Don't talk." Arthur ordered. Merlin coughed a few times but sagged with relief as his fit subsided. Merlin returned to his curled up ball, as Arthur sat up and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. "You have magic." Arthur eventually said. Merlin nodded, even though it was fairly obvious by now. "You lied to me."

Merlin hesitated but shrugged, _'Every time I worked up the courage to tell you, something would happen and you would be admitting your hatred of magic to me all over again.'_

Arthur jumped as Merlin's voice sounded in his head, but the boy's lips didn't move and his body didn't uncurl. "What? How?"

'_I am talking to you telepathically.'_ Merlin explained. _'It's something my magic lets me do.'_

"You still lied to me." Arthur said, feeling a little weird to be talking to Merlin, but hearing the responses in his head.

'_I didn't want to put you in the position where you had to chose between telling your father about me or to lie. I still don't but I wasn't going to let you die.'_ Merlin thought, struggling into an upright position once more. He refused to meet Arthur's eyes and he continued thought speaking. _'I never used magic for bad. I have always used it to save you.' _Merlin's thought voice grew quieter as he said, '_If you are going to turn me and have me killed, do it now and make it painless.'_

"I'm not going to have you killed. You're not evil." Arthur said, almost automatically. He then sighed and got to his feet. Holding his hand down to Merlin, he said, "Come on, we need to get back to the castle and report to my father, and send horses back for the injured knights."

'_Hold on, I can get us straight there. Well, to the castle walls if you want.'_ Merlin offered.

Arthur was silent for a moment. "Will it hurt?"

'_Not at all.' _Merlin reassured him. Arthur nodded and watched Merlin expectantly. Merlin grabbed his arm and managed to whisper in a rough voice, "_**Gwynt yn mynd â n ii waliau castell**_".

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Merlin's arm as he felt the wind circling them. Moments later it stopped, and Arthur opened his eyes to see the wall right in front of him. He quickly let go of Merlin, just as the boy started coughing into his hands. Merlin's face changed from discomfort and pain to one of fear as he stopped and looked at his hands.

"What?" Arthur demanded. Merlin showed him is hands that were covered in blood.

'_I think something's wrong. We need to find Gaius.'_ Merlin spoke-thought.

"Let's go." Arthur said, moving towards the castle gates. Merlin followed him, but had taken one step and collapsed. Arthur heard him fall then growled a curse. "Let's go Merlin." He said, picking the boy up and slinging him over his shoulder in a fireman hold.

'_We need to tell the guards to send men to help the knights we left.'_ Merlin told the Prince.

Arthur thought it a bit weird; to have Merlin unable to stand, walk and talk, yet his mental voice was strong and clear. "Shouldn't you save your energy?"

'_My magic is fine.' _Merlin insisted. _'When I protected us, the shield was my magic, a part of me. I felt the fires on the shield as if they were attacking me.'_ He explained.

Arthur felt the shudder of fear go through Merlin in memory of that and only just realised that the boy had lived with the fear of being found out and being burnt alive from the moment he arrived at Camelot. The Prince didn't say anything to the servant. Just shouted out to the guards, giving orders to send men to help the injured.

* * *

><p>"Gaius!" Arthur yelled, entering the room while still carrying Merlin.<p>

"Arthur, what's the matter?" Gaius said, from his position at the table. Looking up to see Arthur carrying Merlin caused the man to jump up and put his book away. "Put him on the bed. What happened?"

Arthur hesitated, Merlin hadn't said if Gaius knew about his magic or not. _'Gaius knows Arthur.'_ Merlin sent the pair weakly. His voice was very faint and weak.

"We were chasing the sorcerer but he caught us and set the forest on fire around us. Merlin did something that protected us but he said that because the shield was a part of him, he felt the fire like it was burning him. I think the smoke affected him and he couldn't stop coughing and before he coughed up blood then collapsed." Arthur explained quickly.

Gaius was shocked at hearing Merlin's telepathic voice, as well as Arthur's obvious comfort with it. "Right, Let me have a look." Gaius moved to Merlin and grabbed his wrist, trying to find his pulse.

'_No need Gaius.'_ Merlin said, before his body was engulfed in a bright light. Gaius sighed and shook his head.

"What, what's happening to him?" Arthur demanded.

"He is healing himself. He can explain it the best but I will try to answer any questions you have." Gaius said, sitting down at the table and gesturing for Arthur to sit.

"Later, I have to inform my father. Will he be alright?"

"Yes, of course. Come back tonight after dinner. He will either be awake to explain, I can for him."

"OK. Thanks Gaius." Arthur rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later and Arthur knocked on the physician's door. He had briefed his father, and made sure his men were looked after before washing and eating. Now he was visiting his manservant.<p>

"Come in." Gaius said.

Arthur entered to find Merlin sitting up on the bed, sipping soup slowly. Gaius was eating his own dinner of vegetables and chicken at the table. "Gaius, Merlin. Good to see you're awake. Now I don't have to do my own chores."

Merlin grimaced, but looked to Gaius for help. "Sorry Sire, Merlin isn't going to be back at work anytime soon. He was able to heal his lungs, but his throat is still damaged. He can't talk. And he is still as weak as a baby."

Merlin shot the older man a glare for the disapproval in his voice then looked at Arthur with an apologetic look.

"Well, that just means Gaius will have to answer my questions." Arthur said, shrugging. It was all the same to him, as long as it was the truth.

'_No way. I will.'_ Merlin spoke-thought.

"Merlin. Stop using your magic." Gaius berated, but only half-heartedly. "I believe I will go visit the Lady Morgana." He said, deciding to give the pair some privacy.

"Thanks." Arthur said. They waited until Gaius had left before Arthur turned to Merlin and said, "Spill. Every time you've used magic, everything you know and everything you can do."

'_That's going to take a while.'_ Merlin commented dryly. Arthur glared at him before he shrugged and continued, _'I've had my magic since birth. I never chose to use it; I just have had it always. I don't know any life without it. I used it to save your life from the sorceress' spell, and then her knife. I summoned the snakes from Valiant's shield to expose him. I helped you defeat the creature causing the epidemic. Apparently I helped you get out of that cave when you were trying to save me. I enchanted the weapon that Lancelot used to kill the griffin, but that was all his effort. I healed Uther when Edwin poisoned him, and then killed Edwin because he was going to kill Gaius and me. I stopped Sophia and her father from sacrificing you to gain immortality. I helped to find a weapon for you to fight with against the Black Knight, but ended up being Uther who fought. Back at Ealdor, I was the one who was the warlock, not Will. When mercenaries tried to kill Uther and Morgana, I helped stop some of them. I convinced the Priestess of the Old Religion to return your life in place of my own, which backfired and she took my mother's life so I went back to find Gaius had given his life for her so I killed the High Priestess in payment for Gaius' life. I saved your life on that hunting trip but Cedric claimed it to be his work. He then stole the jewel from the tomb and was possessed by an evil magician who I managed to defeat.'_ Merlin explained.

"You've done all that?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. "And you've never wanted any of the credit?"

'_Of course I have. You have no idea how many times Gaius has had to listen to me rant about all the times people take my credit for saving your life, or the Kingdom, or no even realises that everyone was going to die.'_

"OK. So what else can you do?" Arthur asked, still processing the information.

'_I know a bunch of spells and incantations that allow me to do numerous things, but I can also do things without spells and things. I just do it.'_

"Like what?"

Merlin focused on the table for a moment, and then his eyes flashed gold. The books that had been lying on the wood started floating around and drifted over to them. They reached the bed then turned around and went back to the table. They landed with a thud. Arthur, who had watched the books, his expression like a child seeing something for the first time, looked back at Merlin to find the boy slumped down in bed, exhausted. "Merlin?"

'_I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not usually this tired, even after using lots of magic.' _ Neither said anything for a moment, before Merlin spoke-thought _'Gaius drugged me!'_ with that, he then collapsed backwards, fast asleep.

Arthur sighed then picked the boy up gently and moved him into his room. Arthur covered him up, fingers tracing the bruises on the servant's neck for a moment, before Arthur realised what he was doing and jerked his fingers away. "Goodnight Merlin."

**TBC, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, if you are reading this, I've changed the summary because I changed my mind about the plot because the new idea is so much better, I think at least **

**Thanks to IILethell and Tagrea who reviewed, it means a lot to me to hear back from you.**

**Later on in the chapter Merlin talks about magic, I made it up, it may or may not be true, I don't know but just go along with it.**

**IILethell: at the moment the story isn't going to be slash, but there may be hints of a close relationship between Merlin and Arthur. The nature of that relationship is just friendship, like between two brothers or really close friends, at the moment. I'll let you know if that changes.**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Arthur woke up to find Merlin pouring water into a tub for his bath.

'_If you don't mind, I'm not going to talk out loud because my throat still hurts, but you aren't going after that sorcerer without me.'_ Merlin told him.

"Fine, make sure to heat the water perfectly, I don't want it cold." Arthur told the servant, getting out of bed and moving behind his screen to undress.

'_That's easy. You ready for the bath now?'_

"Obviously it's not ready yet." Arthur said, leaning out from behind his screen to see the tub filled, steam rising from the water. "Oh, this makes life so much better for me." Arthur said, grinning at Merlin. Arthur climbed into the bath and sighed in bliss. "This is the perfect temperature. How come you've never gotten it perfect before?"

'_If it was perfect every day, you'd get suspicious and you'd be able to tell if I actually heated it on the fire or not.' _Merlin told him, before moving to make the bed.

"Can't you just, I don't know, wave a hand and all the chores be done?" Arthur asked, still soaking in his bath.

'_And risk getting caught? No thank you.'_ Merlin said, shuddering in memory of the flames yesterday. _'I get caught; you'd have no choice but to let Uther burn me alive.'_

"I wouldn't let him." Arthur spat out. "I wouldn't just stand by and watch you die."

'_Yes you will, because one day you will be King, Uther won't be, and you'll be able to change the Kingdom.'_

"What?"

'_With you as King, magic won't be evil and hidden away. Children won't be punished for using magic when they aren't given a choice as to use magic or not. Innocents won't be slaughtered for healing their neighbours, and growing their crops to survive. If that means I have to die to make sure you become the King I know you can be, then so be it.'_ Merlin said, not looking at Arthur. He finished straightening the bed and moved to the door. _'I'll be back; I am going to get your breakfast.'_

Merlin left before Arthur could say anything. Arthur got out of the bath and dressed himself. Merlin returned with his breakfast to find Arthur sitting at the table, silent, with a slight frown on his face as he was deep in thought.

* * *

><p>"Have you eaten?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head. "Have something then. There's enough for the both of us. I plan to leave to track the sorcerer after breakfast."<p>

'_It would be quicker if it was just you and I. I can track him for you.'_ Merlin suggested.

"I know, but people will be suspicious. I can get rid of the other knights to search and we will find the sorcerer and kill him." Arthur planned.

'_Of course sire.'_ Merlin said, nibbling on a piece of bread.

"OK, what is it now?" Arthur demanded, wondering what was wrong.

'_You're going to kill the man for using magic?'_

"No, I'm going to kill him for trying to kill you and me." Arthur told him.

'_As long as you realise the difference between the two reasons.'_ Merlin told the Prince. They finished eating in silence, and then Merlin helped Arthur into his armour in silence.

"Merlin, you don't need to come today. You're injured from yesterday, and the night before." Arthur told the servant, just before he handed the Prince his sword.

'_Arthur, all those times in battle when you've had good luck, that was me. Not everything, a lot of it is your abilities, but your enemy tripping just as they are about to land a fatal blow? And this guy is a sorcerer. You aren't going without me.'_ Merlin told him, handing the sword over.

"Merlin, what you said before," Arthur started to say, "Pointing out what you think I am going to achieve is quite daunting, but your belief in me –"

'_I know. It's a nice feeling, when you're noticed for your skills.'_ Merlin grinned at him.

"I still can't get used to hearing you but your mouth not moving." Arthur said, changing to topic off girly feelings.

'_I can talk, but my voice isn't going to sound pretty.'_ Merlin offered.

"No thanks, I am going to enjoy your quietness while tracking this bastard." Arthur said, grinning.

Merlin didn't respond.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the pair were walking through the forest, with Arthur's knights spread out, looking for trails.<p>

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed. "Shut up!" the servant had been 'singing' in the Prince's head the entire time they were in the forest.

'_I'm not saying a word though.' _Merlin sent.

"Just, have you found him yet because I cannot find a trail at all?" Arthur whispered, not wanting his knights to overhear him talking to himself.

'_I told you, I have to be in range of where he used magic recently or in range to where he is now.'_ Merlin sent back, annoyance in his mental voice.

"Well, find where we were attacked yesterday." Arthur whispered.

'_I've been trying. You know, it's not as easy as clicking your fingers and expecting to have the man in front of you.'_ Merlin snapped back.

"I don't want the man in front of me, I want where we were nearly burnt alive yesterday. It can't be that hard to find, can it?" Arthur snapped, before moving on and searching the forest floor for footprints or disturbed plants.

'_Actually, if it was just us, I can get us there, but it uses pretty obvious magic, which means until we lose the metal heads, I can't find him.'_ Merlin told the blonde-haired boy who was now glaring at the servant.

"You didn't think to mention this earlier?" Arthur didn't wait for a reply. "Men, listen up. We aren't getting anywhere like this. Partner up, and spread out. You find something, head back to castle for reinforcements. If you've found nothing in 5 hours, head back to the castle, we'll regroup and try something else." Arthur growled, before grabbing Merlin's arm and storming off in a random direction. They walked in silence for about 10 minutes until Merlin dug his heels in. "What?" Arthur asked, realising that Merlin had stopped, and that Arthur was still holding his arm. Dropping the limb, the Prince waited impatiently for his answer.

'_I can get us there now, but the spell involves you.'_ Merlin thought, his voice wary.

Arthur was silent then said, "What will I have to do? Cause I am not going to do some freaky ritual, or funky chant or –"

'_It amazes me, how ignorant you can be of something that is so important in our history.'_ Merlin said, shaking his head. _'You don't have to do anything, just let me hold your arm.'_

"Fine. Hurry it up; if one of my knights finds us standing here, holding hands, talking, I will have you killed." Arthur ordered, hiding his nerves at magic being used around and on him.

Merlin didn't say anything, just gripped Arthur's shoulder. Merlin shut his eyes as he whispered, "_**Cael ai hanfod**_"

Arthur gasped as he felt Merlin's magic swirl around him, pressing up against him like a cat wanting attention then it fled away. Merlin's eyes snapped open. _'This way'_. He told Arthur, walking without looking to see if the Prince followed.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Arthur started complaining. Another hour and Arthur was fed up with the silent Merlin.<p>

"Will you just say something!" Arthur snapped, pausing in his stride to glare at Merlin.

Merlin glanced at him and looked straight to the front. Merlin then stopped, and spun quickly, jumping on Arthur and knocking him to the ground. Lightning streaked past where the pair once stood.

"Well, look at that. You two survived. I'm impressed; I didn't even consider one of you able to use magic. Oh well, it is definitely not the Prince, so the little manservant has some tricks up his sleeve." The sorcerer said smugly. Merlin just glared at him. "Oh, did the fire hurt your throat, well here; let me fix it for you, since you obviously haven't the power to do it yourself." The sorcerer waved a hand at Merlin, and a white glow appeared around Merlin's throat for a moment before disappearing. The pair jumped to their feet, Arthur stepping slightly in front of Merlin to protect him.

"I hereby arrest you for the attempted murder of myself and my servant, as well as suspected treason and the use of magic." Arthur stated, staying honourable and following the law. "I suggest you surrender yourself unto me, where I will then take you back to Camelot and you will be tried and punished accordingly."

"You and what army?" the sorcerer sneered. "Your knights are travelling in circles, thanks to a little spell of mine. You have a sorcerer who knows a few party tricks and how to muck out your stables. How are you going to stop me?"

"This is your last warning, give up." Arthur warned, drawing his sword.

The sorcerer scoffed, "Yeah, that big gigantic sword has me so scared; I am going to give up. Not a chance in hell." He muttered something, causing the metal to grow hot. Arthur dropped it with a yelp, his hands now blistered and burnt. "_**Streic mellt**_"

Merlin stepped in front of Arthur and lifted his hand, eyes flashing gold as the lightning strike that was heading to them hit a barrier and disappeared. "I am warning you sorcerer, hand yourself in." Merlin said, his voice sounding confident and clear. All signs of his injuries were gone.

"Like hell I am going to hand myself in to be burned!" the sorcerer growled. He spat out, "_**Streic pêl tân**_" only to have Merlin block it once again.

"I am going to give you one last chance, surrender." Merlin said, not wanting to hurt the man.

"Go to hell!" the sorcerer hissed. Lifting both hands to the sky the man started chanting, "_**Offeiriad a Offeiriadesau o'r Hen Crefydd! Rho i mi y pŵer i ladd fy ngelynion**_"

Merlin threw up a shield just in time to protect Arthur, but the beam of magic hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards. "Weakling!" the sorcerer sneered. "I had heard the stories of Emrys who walked in the castle, betraying his kind, befriending the Pendragons. He was meant to be the greatest warlock of all. I pray that you were not him, servant."

The sorcerer turned to Arthur and grinned at him, "All along you housed a warlock who lied to you and everyone around him. He lied about who he is, what he did and all the things he has done. How many times has he cast magic on you? Do you even know?"

"It doesn't matter what you say sorcerer, you should've handed yourself in." Merlin said, getting up.

"What, how is that possible? The Priests themselves lent me their power to kill you." The man said eyes wide with fear. He slowly started backing away.

"This isn't the first time a member of the Old Religion tried to kill me." Merlin told the once-cocky-now-terrified man. "I killed her then, I can kill you."

"Who did you kill; a witch claiming to be powerful?" the sorcerer sneered, trying to regain control.

"Nimueh." Merlin said. The sorcerer's face went white with fear and turned to sprint away. "_**Cadwch ef yma**_" Merlin spoke, an invisible force-field surrounding the trio. He hit it and fell backwards, unable to pass.

"You don't want to kill me," The sorcerer pleaded, trying to get Merlin on his side. "Together, you and I could rule the kingdom. With your power and my experience, you don't need to protect the weakling at your feet. He doesn't deserve to be there. You could take the throne for yourself, get the credit you deserve, be recognised for your true potential."

Merlin's face didn't show a flicker of emotion. "Smarter people than you have tried what you are doing, and each one failed. Why would you succeed?" Merlin said.

The sorcerer screamed in rage and shouted, "_**Crmryd fy mywyd ynghyd â nhw, yn defnyddio fy nghorff cwch sa i'w ddinistrio**_

Merlin didn't falter, he raised a hand and said, "_**ei wneud yn ôl ei ddymuniad, ond nid ydynt yn niweidio unrhyw beth piving eraill o gwmpas**_"

The sorcerer started to glow and let out a wail, his body blew up, exploding into hundreds of pieces, but harmlessly disappearing.

Arthur slowly knelt up from his position on the ground. He had fallen when the sorcerer blew up. "Merlin?" he asked, slightly in awe of the servant.

"Come on, we have to find your knights and return to the castle, and report to the King and tell him you killed the sorcerer." Merlin said, offering a hand to help the Prince up. The Prince accepted the help and stood.

"You don't want the credit?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Yeah, that will go down well." Merlin scoffed. Putting on a really high voice, he imitated Arthur "Father, the sorcerer is dead." Changing his voice to be deeper, he continued, "Well done Arthur, I knew you could do it." Going back to the high pitched, girly like voice, "But it wasn't me father. It was my wonderful, almighty, awesome servant who saved my life using magic." Back to deep, "Magic! Tie him to the stake, burn him alive!"

"I do not sound like that." Arthur protested.

Merlin cracked up laughing. "Oh, let's tell him, just to see his face!" Melrin whooped, bending over to try and catch his breath between his laughs.

"It's not that funny." Arthur said, surprised the boy could joke about revealing his secret. Arthur started to walk back the way they came. Merlin ran to catch up once he had stopped laughing. They kept the conversation up as they walked.

"Oh, but you have no idea how good it is to be able to talk to you without watching everything I say and do. Gaius is no fun; he's always says be careful Melrin, no magic Merlin, protect the Prince Merlin. Or my favourite, what did you do Merlin?" Merlin ranted, grinning the whole time.

"You're crazy." Arthur grinned.

"Yep, I'm surprised you haven't noticed that until now. I thought I was pretty obvious, I mean, I regularly insult the Royal Prince, how many people do that?" Merlin shrugged.

They were silent for a bit as they walked, before Arthur asked, "What language do you talk when you cast the spells?"

"It's the Old Language. The basic spells are memorised. So to summon light, you would say _**golau**_. To search for your shoe, for example you would say _**dangos i mi lle mae fy esgid yn**_. The stronger the person, the more they can vary from the basics. The sorcerer we just faced could vary the forms of the things he summoned, like the fire, he could shape it into a ball and throw it. Then you get to the really strong people who, as long as they know the Language, they can create their own spells, by saying right words. Instead of summoning light, you could say in the Old Language, Bring me light to see my pathway, and a light would appear in the way you wish to go." Merlin explained.

"Were do you rank?" Arthur asked.

Merlin was silent for a moment. "I'm different. Gaius doesn't understand. There are people who are born with gifts like mine, the druids are some, but even then they can't fully control their magic without understanding the basics. They still rely on spells to do majority of things. I've always had full control over my magic. I've always been able to do whatever I wanted. If I wanted to cross the river, I could float myself over, freeze the water, or just simply teleport myself there. I use spells now because it takes less focus and is more specific. Now, I can say _**gwneud i mi dros y dŵr**_ and I will float across. Without the spell, my magic decides how I get across."

"So, when the sorcerer said, about taking over the kingdom with his help," Arthur trailed off, hoping Merlin understood what he was trying to ask.

"If I wished to rule Camelot, I could do so right now, without any help. And I wouldn't struggle at all." Merlin said, with a shrug. Merlin grinned at Arthur, "So it's a good thing I have absolutely no desire to rule the kingdom, huh?"

"Yeah, just a little bit." Arthur said, deep in thought.

**TBC, Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They walked in silence for the next hour and a half. Once they could see the castle in the distance, Arthur said, "Merlin, I know that it is a long way off, but I wish to ask something." The Prince paused for moment, collecting his thoughts, before continuing, "When I am crowned King, I wish for you to be my main advisor."

"There are better people suited for that than me." Merlin said.

"But they aren't you. I need someone I can trust, someone I know isn't going to just tell me what I want to hear, and someone who always speaks for the people. You're common born; you understand what the people living in villages, farms, even the lower city are going through. I don't. I have always had what I need, and more. You aren't afraid to speak your mind, even though it should land you in the stocks, and it does happen quite often. You aren't afraid to stick up for what you think is right, and if I am to unite Camelot with magic and non-magic, I need my advisor to be magic, considering I am not. I don't think I will find someone who fits all those categories, and someone I can put up with."

"Wow, a speech from his Royal Pratness. I think that's the most I have ever heard you say in one go. I didn't know you could string together sentences without grunts in them." Merlin commented dryly. A beat of silence passed before Merlin spoke again, "I would be honoured to become your advisor, but I still do not believe I am your best choice. We shall have to wait and see when you are crowned. Uther isn't going to die anytime soon, considering that whenever he is attacked, you are too and I end up saving both of you."

"Wait, you save my father as well?" Arthur asked, shocked.

"That's why magical people believe I'm a traitor. I've saved Uther's life numerous times." Merlin shrugged.

"I can't believe my servant, the blundering fool, has saved the King's life, more than once, and my life more than once –"

"It's almost a daily occurrence." Merlin interrupted.

"More than once and not only have you not been discovered yet, you don't say anything, you don't take the credit." Arthur finished, ignoring the interruption.

"Oh believe me, I'm not as good as you are making me out to be. I have blown up at Gaius quite a few times."

"I find that hard to believe. You, yelling at Gaius." Arthur, grinning at the thought.

"I have, you give me a bunch of chores to do daily, and when I'm not doing chores, I'm keeping an eye on you and when I'm not doing that, Gaius is making me clean the floors, dust the cupboards and clean the leech tank," Merlin shuddered in memory, "On top of that, I save your life regularly, like that time the assassin tried to shoot you,"

"When?" Arthur demanded, not remembering an attack.

"It was the most ordinary day, no-one even noticed anything was wrong. An assassin tried to shoot you with a crossbow. I stopped him, wiped his memory and sent him back to his home. I went back to my room to sleep and Gaius told me off for not doing my work, I snapped and yelled at him before storming back out to do your bloody chores."

"You're telling me, an assassin got past the guards and tried to kill me, you stopped him and no-one even noticed?"

"Security in the castle is crap." Merlin said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I can't believe you haven't noticed. It's why I'm constantly late, I'm checking nothing is going to kill you."

"How often do you find traps?" Arthur asked, afraid to hear the answer.

An uncomfortable look appeared on the young warlock's face. "Ah, well you see, um, on average?"

"A rough estimate." Arthur said as his voice dropped dangerously quiet. He wanted to know just how often his life was at risk.

"There have been a few times when I found nothing, but generally at least one thing threatening your safety." Merlin muttered.

"You're telling me, that there are attempts on my life daily and no-one notices?"

"Well, I'm sure they would notice them if given the chance, I stop them before they even start to appear suspicious, I only find them because of my magic." Merlin said, wriggling his fingers when he said magic to emphasise it.

The pair was silent as they approached the castle. They reached the gates and entered, Arthur immediately turning into soldier-mode, snapping orders here and there to send men to find the others. Arthur headed to his Father, with Merlin following behind him. "Merlin, thank you." Arthur muttered under his breath as they walked through the castle and up some stairs.

"For?" Merlin whispered back.

"For saving my life. Every time you have saved it, every time you will save it, thank you for it. If you ever need something, I will forever be in your debt, just ask." Arthur told the servant as they reached the Throne Room. Arthur didn't give him a chance to respond, just flung the doors open and walked in.

* * *

><p>Uther looked up from the parchment on the table and his scowl at being interrupted disappeared when he saw it was Arthur. "What news do you have son?" Uther asked, referring to the sorcerer.<p>

"I managed to find the sorcerer and kill him. I have sent men to find the knights still searching as we had split up to cover ground more efficiently." Arthur reported, standing with his hands clasped behind his back, feet slightly apart; a soldier giving a report to their commander, not a son talking to his father.

"Well done, I knew you could do it. Make sure the knights make it back and then you can rest. Tomorrow morning we have a council meeting you must attend."

"Of course father. I will be here tomorrow." Arthur said, leaving the room. Merlin followed, feeling Gaius' eyes follow his back out of the room. He hadn't been able to signal to Gaius that all was right so he had left the older man slightly worried.

* * *

><p>Merlin followed Arthur back to his room, and began slipping pieces of Arthur's armour off, placing them in a sack to be taken away to be cleaned.<p>

"I am sorry for taking the credit." Arthur muttered, uncomfortable with all these revelations and the things Arthur had to face. Merlin saves his life on a daily basis.

"I don't care, really. It would be nice if you could remember that I save your life regularly, next time you claim I'm good for nothing, but I don't need the King to tell me congratulations for killing a man." Merlin said, slinging the bag of armour over his shoulder once Arthur was undressed. Merlin waved his hand towards the tub used for the Prince's bath and it was instantly filled with hot water. "I am off to clean this, and your sword. Then I am going to muck out your horses. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Leave all that for tomorrow." Arthur said. "I'm just going to make you do it all tomorrow, why not relax today? You earned it."

"Are you OK?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Yeah, just realised that you could easily make me think I'm a 6 year old girl and dance around the castle." Arthur shrugged, then grinned at Merlin. Merlin grinned back.

**The End.**

**OK, The story didn't really go where I was planning, but I still like it. Arthur got a bit out of character at the end there, but I think it works. He had an epiphany about magic and it is something that is pretty serious, so Arthur had to have a serious heart-to-heart with Merlin.**

**I may write more to this story, a different plot but following the same timeline, but things are hectic so it may not be for a while.**

**Also, I am sorry if the ending is a bit abrupt, but I don't know how to write on from here, so it ends.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, it meant a lot to me.**


End file.
